


Caring for Banner

by Carbon65



Series: Newsies Drabbles and Ficlets [4]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Gen, Texting, dog sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbon65/pseuds/Carbon65
Summary: 12/1 1:13 pmJack: Your dog hates meA double drabble about a dog





	Caring for Banner

Chat with Jack Kelly :)

11/29 5:32 pm: Banner just brought david one of your socks

12/1 1:13 pm: Your dog hates me

12/5 10:14 am: Banner just deadass lead me on a trail she was sure i didnt know abt

12/15 6:15 pm: Did you know Banner likes alt rock better than that classical shit you play?

12/29 12:05 pm: Banner’s favorite people: 1. you 2. the mail carrier 3. ???? 4. me

1/18 10:11 am: Abort abort mayday mayday banner found a sheep pie  
1/18 10:11 am: Banner is eating it. WTF banner? Wtf kath?

1/19 3:45 pm: Fluffy puppy! [thebanner.jpg]

1/23 8:27 am: Did you know banner likes carrots? [carrotdog.jpg]

2/2 9:17 am: Banner is so judgy. I turn over in bed and she starts wanting breakfast.  
2/2 9:18 am: But Im not allowed to go back to sleep after even though she is?

2/3 12:15 am: Banner is snoring loudly under my bed

2/5 5:37 pm: Banner just brough david one of my socks. Dammit banner, those are for work

**Author's Note:**

> Currently dog sitting and having other people's animals feels. She 100% judged me this morning for going back to bed.
> 
> Can be read at Kath/Jack, if you're so inclined.


End file.
